


Words Are Weapons Too

by DefinitelyNotScott



Category: Log Horizon
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/pseuds/DefinitelyNotScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the Eastal Lords attempts to use rumors about Princess Lenessia to set Misa against Crusty with little result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Are Weapons Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starrie_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/gifts).



“Our Princess Lenessia seems to be spending more time with your Lord Crusty.”

Misa eyed the Eastal Lord who had approached her. She recognized his _tone_ , even if she didn’t recognize the man. You couldn’t reach the top tier of a guild without being exposed to politics. D.D.D. was no exception. This was someone trying to cause trouble and sow dissent.

“Is there some reason you think I should object to their relationship?” She cocked her head, as if to listen more closely. His eyes gleamed eagerly at what he thought was an opening, and she let him get as far as drawing a breath before she cut him off. “Because I find it hard to believe that you would have such a low opinion of _your own Princess_.”

He was too well versed in his role for his face to fall, but she thought she could detect an air of disappointment behind his calm facade. “Oh, nothing of the kind,” he said. “I simply thought you might have some insight, considering your relationship with Lord Crusty.”

Taking a sip of her drink instead of sighing, Misa raised one eyebrow. Apparently, the people of the Land were just as likely to make assumptions as adventurers. “And which relationship are you referring to? Since Crusty and I interact on multiple levels.” Annoying as it was, this was a teachable moment. As in, she was going to teach him not to assume romantic or sexual tension when there wasn’t any, and also not to try using her as a weapon. Well. She _was_ a weapon, but not that kind, and not for his use. A cold smile touched her lips as he began trying to extricate himself from his own foolish statement. Playing with weapons you don’t understand can get you hurt or killed. This was a very gentle lesson, really.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, considering what happens with her own weapon later... Perhaps not the kindest snippet to write.


End file.
